


Sunset in Danger

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's trying to escape his family in Cairo and falls into a plot involving mummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset in Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover of The Mummy and Batman ratings will go up along with more characters from the movie and from the comics.

The desert was huge and sprawling further than the eye could see, even if the eye was in the sky, it truly was like an ocean. Which he supposed really did make camels the ships of the deserts. Tim hated camels no matter how fond of the beasts seemed to be. Even the nastiest foulest tempered ones of the species all turned loving and cuddling monsters when he came near. And they _drooled_.

Tim had been in Egypt for a while now, working as a librarian in the museum, curating, shelving, anything to keep him busy and out of sight. Tim still lived in fear of being sent home where it was _safe_ for him.

Just because he wasn’t as strong as his brothers and couldn’t take care of everyone that caused him problems didn’t make him _weak_ or a _woman_.

That didn’t give them the right to keep him locked up.

Tim shook his head and looked away from the window. Anything to clear his mind from where it had been traveling. He supposed the worry was caused by the knowledge that at least one of his brothers and probably their friends were in town looking for him. It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time.

He missed Evelyn, the librarian from a few months before, the last time one of his brothers had gotten close to them Evelyn scared him off. The other librarian had been horribly clumsy and always caused more work, but she was sweet and helpful, and Tim missed her even when he was jealous of her. For one thing she was allowed to do things even as a woman in Egypt.

May all the Gods forgive if someone like Tim wanted the same treatment.

But Tim was alone in Egypt still working at the same museum just with a new head curator who knew nothing about him and would probably sell him out the moment someone came looking. He would be alone until Selina came back from her current… excavation. He had met the antiquity ‘finder’ when he arrived in Cairo and she had offered him a place to stay.

Tim thought that was because someone need to watch her cat while Selina was off robbing the ruins of Egypt.

Banging his head once against the clouded glass of the window Tim turned and walked away. He couldn’t live in memories all day he did need to get work done, and currently he was the only person who knew how to shelve books.

Normally it was calming, shelving books in the empty library: today there were strangers.

Tim was surprised to hear the Arabic accented tones, not because they were Arabic, but because he recognized the lofty privileged voice of Ra’s al Ghul. The man was big in the underground of Egypt, and probably all the neighboring countries, and someone Tim to care to stay far away from after the first time Ra’s had _offered_ to take care of him.

The other man was the new head Curator.

Tim ducked down behind the shelves hooking his fingers on the books as he peered over them to watch the two men talking.

They were talking about… Hamunaptra?

Tim frowned into the books he was leaning against. What on earth could Ra’s want from the fabled City of the Dead? Tim didn’t believe in the city’s existence but before she had disappeared Evelyn swore up and down that it did and read everything on the subject.

But if Ra’s thought it existed perhaps there was something to the story.

“I hope you understand my wish for this to remain quiet.”

“Oh yes, of course, Mister al Ghul. I shall be very discrete.”

Tim rather thought the man was an idiot it was obvious to any listening that he was already planning to betray Ra’s at whatever they were discussing. Probably the black clad bodyguards of Ra’s that would appear and vanish like magic were already ready for the curators impending death.

“I have heard tales of a creature that lurks in Hamunaptra and guards the Books.”

“Oh the tales of the creature?” The Curator actually laughed at Ra’s. “It is nothing more than superstitious nonsense. There is no mummy that will come alive. It is just an ancient city hard to find in the sands.”

Tim wondered. He and everyone else in the city had noticed when the water turned to blood a few months back.

“I hope you are correct in your belief.” Ra’s voice suggested that if the Curator wasn’t he wouldn’t live to regret it for very long. “And that there is no truth in the tales.”

“No, no of course not.” The portly Englishman waved a hand. “As I say, it is merely superstitions to keep the natives scared. We have already found some of the diggers that went out the last time and claim to remember the way.”

“Good. There is a ship leaving in the morning. Be sure that they are on it. My men and I will meet them come morning.”

“Good, good.” The Curator was rubbing his hands together and nodding. “I shall get the men ready and finish the preparations.” He paused turning his back to Tim and looking fully at Ra’s. “My half of the money?”

“Why Mr. Haversham.” Ra’s looked annoyed; Tim could just barely make out a leather travelling case being placed on the table between them. “I have the agreed capitol for the information and workers. Any additional sum will be awarded if we find Hamunaptra.”

“Ah yes, yes of course. I shall leave you to your travels.” The curator was grabbing the case and waddling quickly out of the room in the opposite exit next to Tim.

Ra’s looked supremely irritated as he turned to watch the curator leave. Tim held his breath as the tall man took a few steps and stopped. Standing in the doorway Ra’s had turned to look back over the room. Tim shrank down behind the books as the steely gaze looked for something.

Hidden from sight, pressed tight and hoping Ra’s couldn’t see him, Tim didn’t look up until footsteps walked out of the room. Missing the amused glance the bookshelves received had received.

Tim came out slowly, one hand trailing along the books as he checked if anyone was left near, confused at what he had just listened to.

He didn’t know much about the Cairo underground but, thanks to Selina, he did know that Ra’s was serious trouble. Still… why would someone with so much power like Ra’s be chasing a myth? It didn’t matter though, if Ra’s was working with the Curator and hanging around the museum, Tim wouldn’t be.

The young man left the museum quickly, not noticing black shadows that crept up as he moved through the souk, ignoring beggars and sellers alike as he walked home. Luckily the apartment wasn’t far from the museum and Tim was quickly walking inside out of Cairo’s heat.

“Hello Ma’at.” Tim greeted the Egyptian cat that appeared to wind around his ankles, crying for attention just like Selina enjoyed doing when she got bored. “It’s not dinner yet, I’ll feed you later.”

That received an irritated chirp from the spotted feline as she leaped up to the dining table. Swishing body moving along besides him as he pulled a piece of fruit and sat down. Ma’at purred as she pressed her face into his.

“I love you too,” Tim broke off a piece of orange for the cat, which took it happily. “Where’s your owner, Ma’at? I need to speak with her.”

The spotted cat relaxed onto the table and chirped at him.

“Be that way see if I feed you tonight.” Tim waved his hand at the cat and stared off into the distance.

Curiosity had always been his downfall, and probably why he and Selina got along so well, but really what reason did Ra’s have for…

Ma’at was hissing.

Tim jerked up and stared at the Mau, who never once had made a threatening sound, was growling all her hair fluffed out as she backed against Tim.

“Ma’at?” Tim stood and slowly backed away, his eyes going to the front door that the cat was glaring at.

There was a four beat knock against the door. A long pause before it was firmly repeated.

Tim stood frozen in the opening to the rest of the small home, gaze jumping between the shrieking cat and the door, the door knob started turning. Slowly, deliberately.

The door had all of Tim’s attention as it clicked and started opening. Hands grabbed around his mouth and waist, pulling him backwards into a body. Tim shrieked around the hand, throwing his arms out trying to grab at the walls anything, kicking his legs- trying everything as he freaked out.

More hands grabbed at his arms shoving Tim down against the floor to his yelling and the screaming cat. One hand wrapped fingers through his hair, bashing his head into the floor before pinning him in place.

He kept fighting as he arms were pulled backwards and ropes tying them in place, the first hand still wrapped around his face making it hard to breath, and Tim could still hear Ma’at growling and screaming in the background.

The footsteps were loud walking towards him were loud, Tim realized that no one holding him had made any, noise and then shining black shoes stopped next to his face.

“Timothy Drake. I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

 _Ra’s._

“What do you want?” Tim struggled against the hands after the one released his mouth, groaning as his head was bounced against the floor again.

“Why nothing Mr. Drake.” The man laughed slowly, “I simply wanted to see who thought to spy on my meeting.”

 _Shit. Ra’s had seen._

“I don’t know anything,” Tim coughed into the floor, Ma’ats growling in the background was comforting, twisting in place. “I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“So you have said before.”

The hand in Tim’s hair yanked back, Tim gagging as pressure in his throat threatened to choke him, letting him see a bit more of Ra’s expensive linen pants.

“I believe you even,” A calloused manicured hand appeared his vision fingers stretching to card through his hair. “You have stayed well away from me since we first met.”

“You offered to buy me,” Tim hissed, jerking against the fingers. “I never wanted to see you again.”

“A pity.”

The hands turned harsh and Tim was pulled unceremoniously to his feet, head still pulled back as Ra’s moved his hand, petting Tim’s cheek as he smirked.

“As you can understand, I do not wish for anyone to find out about my expedition to Hamunaptra.” Ra’s eyes were glinting as he gazed at Tim. “I am afraid I must insist upon you joining us.”

“No! Ra’s-“

“Relax Timothy, you will wake soon enough.”

A bag was forced down over his head, cutting off Tim’s sight, before he was thrown over someone’s shoulder as something struck his harder.

The last thing Tim heard was Ma’ats’ screeching as sound and reality left him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up on a moving camel was not one of the better experiences in Tim’s life. In fact it really sucked. The first thing he became aware off was nausea and the world moving in ways it shouldn’t. When he managed to get his eyes open it just got worse because then he was staring at moving sand and spindly legs. And on top of that he was actually tied to the camel.

Not on his top ten places to wake up.

Tim twisted his head, looking around for any sign of where he was, all he could see was sand. Which didn’t make any sense. Ra’s had said he were going to take a boat in the morning and Tim couldn’t have been unconscious long enough for any boat ride.

A man in black robes walking up to the camel quickly answered that question, Tim shivered as he spotted the syringe flashing in the light, and started struggling against his bonds.

“No!” Tim was panicking but the ropes were too tight and the camel was halting as a black clad hand reached out towards him.

Ra’s voice rang out in Arabic, Tim too panicked to try and translate what he said, holding his breath as the man hesitated.

“Peace Timothy.” Another much nicer camel rode up and Tim could see Ra’s shining shoes. “I did not realize you had awoken.”

“What do you want?” Tim hissed still twisting in his bonds.

“Simply the company of your presence my dear.” Ra’s snapped his fingers, his camel descending and the man calmly stepping off, as someone yanked Tim off the camel he’d been tied to.

“Why did you kidnap me?”

“Dear Timothy, are you hard of hearing?” Ra’s gave him an amused look. “I told you I desired you company, and as you have been avoiding me, I seized the opportunity.”

Tim struggled, his hands realized from his bonds, as Ra’s grabbed his arm pulling him close.

“Do you know much about Egyptian mythology Timothy?” Tim was yanked around rest against Ra’s chest, held in place by the hand around his waist a second tight against his neck. “You see the desert?”

“How can I not?” Tim tried pulling on Ra’s hands.

“I have been informed that the city of Hamunaptra is only visible from the distance at a certain time of day, your timing is excellent, and while the city was said to have sank…”

Tim froze as heat waves started dancing in the distance, broken ruins appearing among the sand dunes, and shining.

“I give you: Hamunaptra. City of the Dead.”

He didn’t even notice as Ra’s released him, shocked into silence as he watched the ruined city appear like a ghost, just stood wavering in the heat.

Tim didn’t pay any attention as Ra’s remounted his camel or when it rose of the sand. He did notice when he was grabbed, immediately struggling, and handed up to Ra’s.

Freezing as the camel took off, Tim knew as well as anyone that he could die trying to get off a camel at these kinds of speeds onto the sand, he kept his eyes focused on the ruins that sharpened and faded in the light. He might have been kidnapped by a madman obsessed with his ass and taken into the desert where it would be impossible to get away but the sight of that ruined city like a ghost on the sand was…

Stunning. Amazing. Beautiful.

And another half dozen words Tim can’t think of because the view is rushing towards him and it feels like only seconds before the camel is moving around stone ruins and Ra’s black clad men are setting up camp.

“Timothy?” Ra’s voice prodded him from his silence as an unpleasant reminder that. “It is beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yes.” It couldn’t hurt anyone agreeing with Ra’s on the beauty of the sand worn ruins. “What could you want here?”

Because, unlike Tim who would eternally happy just to see this city of legends, Ra’s must have a goal. He always had a goal.

“There are two books that are said to be here,” Ra’s arm swept out, grabbing Tim off the camel and dragging him towards the stones. “They are unique and will be very useful to me. An example. They would be capable of training you.”

“What are you talking about,” Tim whimpered as Ra’s shook his arm.

“The Book of the Dead is said to give life.” Ra’s gave his captive an amused smile. “Much more reliably than other methods that is.”

“So?” Tm twisted in the man’s grip whimpering as the hand around his arm tightened and pulled him up until he was balancing on his toes.

“If I have need to kill you, before you will see sense, I will not hesitate.” Ra’s looked through Tim, “There are many things I will use these books for but since you were so nice to give me a reason… You will be _mine_ Timothy Drake.”

Tim sprawled backwards into the hot sand as the assassin released his arm. More of Ra’s men dressed in black hurried forwards and bound his arms again, Tim could only watch in silence as Ra’s stalked off.


End file.
